Etched Calligraphy
by folkloric
Summary: Ratings vary, a collection of short stories and one shots about the couple YuffieLeon. please read and review
1. Marriage

Title: Marriage  
Pairing: Leon/Yuffie  
Rating: G  
Genre: general  
Warnings: oo; atleast played/KNOW about Yuffie and her past involving FFVII. Also, this story hings on being a full crossover into Final Fantasy VII but isn't…sorta imagine FFVII has its own world/or even a smaller part in Hollow Bastion. Also the idea for these are from the livejournal community, "101kisses" :3 Also, please, PLEASE REVIEW. My last story I uploaded here got a ton of hit but barely any reviews which was really depressing.  
Synopsis: Leon and Yuffie's wedding day  
Disclaimer: Characters © Square-Enix and Disney, I claim no ownership.

---

She smiled and happily accepted the many well wishes and gifts she was given on this night, her eyes dancing in delight and her enuthsaim seemingly tripled throughout the celebration. She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly, blushing slightly as he said nothing and basically accepted it all quietly. As the women congratulated her and the servants poured more sake, he stilled remained quiet, almost brooding. As she continued to beam and smile, he would just nod quietly showing his approval and thanks of things.  
Some found it unnerving, how quiet he was- almost unbearable really, how quiet. But next to him was his bouncy, sometimes fumbling wife, who seemed to carry enough joy and expression for the both of them. As some of the nobles of Wutai looked on, a wife or two commented in hush voices that this was the girl that somehow restored their honor with both their lives and their god. Some men shook their head, questioning it.  
As Yuffie continued to be nearly the life of the party, seemingly glowing in her traditional robes, Leon couldn't help but notice he was the outsider. He quietly ate the three plum buns before him, trying to attract little attention to himself as possible. Politics and trying to appease everyone was not his strong point. He couldn't hide though, the small smile on his face, every time she mentioned how they met.  
Soon after the party ended and the both of them were allowed to retire for the night, as the both of them were to split ways, Yuffie to go to some of her closest servants to help her out of the heavy robes and into her sleeping robe, Leon to where ever he wanted to wander, she stopped him. He looked faintly confused as she stared up at him.  
"Is this real?" Her question was almost too quiet, soft, her voice almost hitching. Her eyes seemed dark and almost reflective in the soft lantern light, he silently kissed her forehead and looked at her.  
"Yes."  
She hugged him after that and clutched to him, to see if he indeed wasn't a dream. After this encounter, she turned and left to get ready for their wedding night. He was left to quietly think about what just transpired.

---

A small bird made a shrill cry early in the morning as the soft fog rolled in for the day. She looked up from her seat at a stone bench in front of one of the small private ponds. The small pond quivered as a stray feather fell onto its mirror like surface, her reflection shaking as she still sat there, staring down. Her reflection still staring up in return, she turned and left the pond and looked around at her village- her home and made a silent wish hoping things would stay the way they were. She quietly left the outdoors and went back inside. On her way back to their private rooms, she thought about herself and Leon…Squall.  
Yin and Yang.  
The topic itself had come up numerous times before with her father and a few others. She had mostly ignored it though, but had a nagging feeling it was going to come up again. She sighed and then blinked. Warm arms encircled her waist as she looked up at him, he looked down at her. He looked calm, normal even, but she could tell- their was a tightness around his eyes and almost tension in his shoulders as he looked down at her.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just had an interesting conversation with your father." He let go and started to walk away from her.  
"A conversation about what?" She laughed lightly, as she picked up a small blossom from the ground, and held it lightly in her hand.  
"He wants to know when he'll have grandchildren to train." A small grin was on his face, as he turned to look at his wife, who had seemingly froze in her place, the spare blossom floating out of her hand as she grew bright and flustered.  
"WHAT?"


	2. 72 Hours

Title: 72 Hours  
Pairing: Leon/Yuffie  
Rating: PG  
Genre: general  
Warnings: oo; atleast played/KNOW about Yuffie and her past involving FFVII. Also, this story hings on being a full crossover into Final Fantasy VII but isn't…sorta imagine FFVII has its own world/or even a smaller part in Hollow Bastion.  
Author's Notes: Also an obi, is rather the large 'belt' that goes across a kimono, its often brighter then the actual kimono itself. Also, thank you generic sode for reviewing!  
Synopsis: Yuffie waits for Leon to return after he mysteriously disappears.  
Disclaimer: Characters © Square-Enix and Disney, I claim no ownership.

* * *

Seventy-two hours.

She stared at the clock before her and felt her agitation grow. A few of her father's subjects looking nervously at her, as she sat kneeling in front of the large clock on the smooth floor, waiting. A few of her father's subjects left, mumbling how focused she had finally become, only to have it wasted on a man, who just got up and left one morning without a word. Behind her an expensive piece of china shattered on the low table where her father was trying to discuss business, trying to ignore his fuming daughter just a few feet behind him.

Her whole body twitched and she gripped the mat underneath her body tightly in her hands, balling it. The last few people in the room gave up on what they were discussing and left. The servant girl, who had accidentally disrupted the meeting, was apologizing quickly to both her father and herself. Yuffie ignored her and continued to stare as the old clock's hand smoothly went in it final arc and the bell tolled in it.

He had been gone for seventy-two hours and three seconds. Grunting, she got up, stumbling slightly as the blood rushed back to her legs, her father without looking raised an arm of support for her. She stretched, many bones in her body popping. Godo dropped his arm and drank some tea, the servant was now nervously pouring while glancing at the Little Mistress.

"Is he coming back or do I need to start asking families?" The question was monotone and quiet, she stopped stretching, her toes flexing and stopped popping. She stared at the clock on the floor and turned to head for the sliding door.

"Answer me," The expensive ceramic hit the table hard yet didn't splinter or break. She held the edge of the sliding door and looked back at her father, her hair mused and rings under her eyes. "Is that boy coming back?"

She gripped the door and slid it open and quietly left, the door slamming on the way out. Godo sighed and stared into his tea and then to the servant.

"Please go tell the messengers to send word to the other families."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

For the rest of the day she slept, her room was quiet as she fell into an almost drugged sleep as the fatigue caught up to her. A few minutes later, someone came into the room and properly put the blanket on top of her and turned off any small lights or trinkets and left. An hour before dusk, she woke from a prod from someone telling her to get and be ready for the party. She groaned and tried to stay under her comforter in vain. Soon she was up and thrown into the bathhouse, taken out and was in the middle of getting dressed. She stifled a yawn as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror as her _obi _was being tied and finished.

She rolled her shoulder experimentally; maybe sitting in front of the clock for the last day had been a bad idea. She mused quietly as she played with the inner fabric of her kimono, the deep green color showing brightly against the black robe on top. The black robe on top, she remembered her mother once wearing it and smiled softly. The pattern was that of rolling hills and a mountainside, in the foreground was a small pagoda stretching across the bottom right and a cherry blossom tree to her left, having stray blossoms crawling up the back and over her right shoulder. Turning around she could see the family crest splayed in the middle of her back. A soft rap on her shoulder made her turn back forward and hold her arms out as the obi was adjusted and as a pattern was being created.

_Things can never be simple can they…_

A watching green fabric was pulled and wrapped around her waist and held together with small latches. An assistant came with another fabric but gold and thus they were finally nearly done, some time past and Yuffie felt her feet become numb and her knees tired from standing all this time. A soft "finished" let her move around in the robes and look at herself before getting make up done. She turned and looked at the design of her _obi_.

"A…flower?"

"Its what your mother wore."

"Wore for what?"

"When she chose her husband, your father."

"…"

After that she was lead away and into another room where a woman began applying her make up for the night. She frowned in front of the mirror one of the servants was holding and the make-up artist polite shushed her and told her to sit up so they could finish. While the make-up artist did the finishing touches, another woman brushed her hair and tried to put an ornate comb in her hair. Yuffie, as politely as she could, refused it. The make-up artist and hairdresser, but not after spraying a small fragrance into her hair, left and the servant still knelt before her, holding the smooth surface of high tempered sand and minerals.

"Umm…can I say something, Little-"

"Yuffie, just call me Yuffie." She sounded tired even though she didn't look like it, at the moment she felt like going out and throwing shuriken and training, not try to entertain a bunch of men.

"Y-Yuffie-sama, I think you look v-very pretty tonight. Do not look so glum, what's wrong?."

"Seventy-two hours." The younger girl lowered her mirror, and looked at her confused.

"Squall…Leon has been gone for more than seventy-two hours, that's what's bothering me."

"The man with the scar?" Yuffie smiled faintly.

"Yes, the man with the scar. He disappeared three days ago and no one has heard from him since."

Yuffie didn't say anything as the young girl's face heated at the thought of him.

"Maybe he'll come back tonight…?"

Before she could answer, the servant girl was lead away and she along with the other women joined the dinner party. To say the party was unpleasant was a lie, she did enjoy herself though not as fully as she could. She would make others laugh and smile brightly throughout all of it. Without really realizing it, she brushed past or ignored the faint and some none to subtle hints of marriage and for the rest of the night she enjoyed the warm sake that was passed around until she felt quite warm and happy like the rest.

As the end of the party drew near, she was laughing and was acting as if nothing was wrong, as if Leon hadn't disappeared or that she wasn't nearly sick to her stomach with worry. The more sake she drank, the more she felt warm and welcomed in the fray of it all. The men around her were all her age, though one or two were nearly twice that, but it reminded her all of her days in Traverse Town and hanging out with the others and her almost surrogate family with Cid as her father of sorts.

She missed those days. Maybe she'd return to the Bastion and see how Cloud and them were fairing but at the moment she was caught up in the haze of warm alcohol.

It was nearly four in the morning when the party ended, the merriment died when she finished the last bottle. She bowed and was lead out of the room, only then slightly stumbling as she was silently lead away to have her robes removed. The process took another hour and by then she was more than half a sleep, more a zombie than awake.

When lead to her room, she collapsed onto her bedroll and fell deeply and happily into the arms of sleep. While she slept, the old clock she had sat in front of tolled quietly in the night.

* * *

She cursed herself when she woke up four hours later. Her limbs felt heavy and she tiredly whipped the sleep out of her eyes. She cursed more at her internal clock for waking her up earlier and lied there, hoping to fall asleep again. Her stomach making a protest, she got up and put on her yellow shorts and green top with blue straps. She eyed the watching blue belt, and decided to leave it and went to search for the kitchen without knocking her feet into anything.

Finding it, she asked for a pork bun even though she knew it was way too early for some. On her way back and half way through one, the other in her other hand, she heard something. Going a hunch she slid open the sliding door to a small pavilion, the pork bun in her mouth falling out and hitting the ground with a soft thud and rolled.

He was sitting there, on a rock, meditating.

She blinked dumbfounded for a moment, before taking her other pork bun, aimed and threw it at his head, earning her a confused puzzlement before she tackled him into the small pond his rock was close to. The koi in the pond swam to the other side in a group, and he was half buried in mud and other stuff, looking at her. She was on her knees and in between his, soaking wet and looking none to nice and stared at him, his bare chest holding a thin mixture of soot as well.

"…What?"

"LEON!"

"Yes?"

"WHERE WERE-" He covered her mouth with his mud hand, he removed it though, she spat out the pond water to the side and looked back at him.

"Three days. Three. Days. Squall."

"I know that."

Her patience was wearing thin.

"WHERE WERE YOU!"

"…Doing things." She scowled and pushed him.

"What things! What could be so important, that you had to disappear for three…" Her voice got quiet. "…days?" She saw some inked into his skin, a part of it curled into his side. "What's that?"

"Why I was gone for so long."

She sat up and crawled out of the water and stared at him. Leon stood up in the almost knee deep water and turned his back to her and her breath caught. In an intricate and elegant tattoo, was a leviathan. It was curled and its serpentine like body was thick and waved up from what seemed to be the small of his back to the base of neck. It almost zigzagged up his back, the creature's head almost resting peacefully up top were its tail cured at his tailbone. The fins and others were like wings and expanded there but never toughed his sides, or went past his shoulders. All and all, she was speechless staring at it.

"Yuffie."

"Yeah...?"

"It's not exactly traditional but…" He knelt at the base of the pond, a few koi came back to that area of the pound and swam around his feet. Out of his pocket, he took out a small ring and held it out. "Will you marry me?"

She stared at it for a moment, in almost childish wonderment, turning his head to the side slightly, before her eyes had almost literal stars in them and she tackled him again, scaring the fish yet again away.

"YES!"

Leon shoved himself out from underneath the surface of the water, after he realized that if he didn't soon he'd drown. He didn't know what would drown him first, the water or her love.


	3. 00 Rose

Title: RosePairing: Squall/Yuffie Rating: G  
Genre: general. fluff  
Warnings: This takes place before KH, and during the time in Hollow Bastion. I've edited ages to go along with this, but not Le-Squall and Yuffie's age :D;.  
Synopsis: Squall gets in trouble. Squall serves his punishment.  
Notes: OMGIMSOSORRY! Its been so long since I've updated this. My muse was hibernating for the winter and I recently talked to her, and thus this was born. I base this drabbles/shorts off of words she gives me. If you like, in the reviews, you can give me a word and I might/probably can come up with something, just a thought! Also this one isn't beta'd u u; forgive the mistakes.

Disclaimer: Characters © Square-Enix and Disney, I claim no ownership.

--

He didn't know whether or not to curse the gods or try to figure out where in the world he had angered them over this one. Maybe he -shouldn't- have gone messing with Lady Kisaragi's make up and applying it to Cloud and helping him with the dare. It wasn't his fault that Cloud got dared to dress in drag and then get a kiss from Sephiroth. It really wasn't, but the Lady hadn't obviously seen it that way. He was sixteen for gripe's sake, shouldn't adults KNOW he and Sephiroth (who was actually 17) were suppose to pull stuff like that? It didn't help that all their parents got called though and it had blown up in their faces, and so his punishment was staring at him right at the face.

And he wanted to cry, but not really though.

His mother's punishment for him was to help around the Kisaragi household for the next two weeks and do whatever he was requested to do. If anything, his mother seemed to have sold him into slavery. His sanity and freedom went down the drain with his first assignment. Promptly arriving at the home at seven in the morning, his first tasks were basic: tidy the house, help with breakfast, make sure Yuffie was asleep. With her father gone for day and around ten the Lady leaving, she told him the next obvious task: watch and take care of Yuffie.

Demon of the Kisaragi family it seemed more like it.

She seemed like an unstoppable brunette bowl of sheer -power-. It had taken a good hour of getting her ready, feeding her and then trying to keep her entertained. He had finally given up on any sorts of what he thought was cool before putting a video in and putting her in front of it. It was Beauty and the Beast of all things, that controversial movie that came out saying it was based off true events. Yuffie seemed to enjoy it and the movie wasn't that bad at all. She'd like the part about the rose, he'd nearly gagged. He'd liked it when Gaston and Beast fought on the rooftops. Yuffie had tried to hide under his shirt over it. At the end, after having to repeatedly rewind the ending for her, it seemed like she was finally under control when she ran up to her room and five minutes later had come fumbling back down the stairs wearing what looked like a child's version of the dress from one of the other controversial movies, with her arms extending out asking him to dance.

He was going to kill Seifer for ever making that bet, and daring Cloud to go in drag.

He told her no and sat down, she stopped her foot and huffed and said she wanted to dance. He told her no. She started crying and he couldn't stop it. Nearly tearing his hair out, he finally gave in, grabbed the movie put it back in and put it at the dancing scene of the movie for the little girl to sober up and grin brightly. He had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing, but ignored it. Even if she was 7, she was taller then his waist, thank the gods, as he figured out how he was going to do this. On his knees, she grinned at him and started her dance.

"Mr. Squall sir?"

"Yeah Yuffie?" He turned her and she grinned.

"Will you be my prince?"

"Your prince?" Surely she was joking..

"Yeah! We can live in a big castle, and we can dance and have talking stuff-"

Chuckle. "I don't think we can do that.."

She shook her head. "But will you still be my prince?"

"Sure." He'd been hoping that she would forget that little promise but years later she would bring it up again and ask him to dance with her like he had done all those years ago.


End file.
